The purpose of the present study is to assess analgesia delivered by a standard portable patient controlled microprocessor infusion delivery device in the adult ambulatory surgery patient. The study will determine if ambulatory surgical patients receive safe and more effective pain control by self administration of pain medicine given under the skin, compared to the current approach of taking a pain pill.